Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Archie Comics)/Maverick Zero X
Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Light Mobius= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Ultra Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog (born day 162, 3220), born ??? Maurice Hedgehog, is the titular protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is a Mobian hedgehog endowed with the power of super speed and the ability to control the Chaos Emeralds, and the son of Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog. Renowned as the hero of Mobius and the chosen hero of the multiverse, Sonic is the strongest and primary agent of the Team Fighters, and has since early childhood opposed the global and tyrannical rule of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and afterwards his alternate universe counterpart Dr. Eggman, to reclaim the freedom of his planet. From the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, Sonic had many adventures and faced countless trials in the fight against evil for the fate of his planet that tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Following the events of Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide, Sonic’s multiverse was completely destroyed and recreated, giving him an entirely different life that mostly mirrors his Game counterpart. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, likely Low 2-C '''| '''High 2-A, likely Low 1-C | At least High 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 17 (Pre-SGW), 15 (Post-SGW), 47 (Light Mobius) Classification: Mobian Hedgehog, Freedom Fighter, Embodiment of Chaos, Hero of Mobius, Hero of the Multiverse, Sonic “Prime“, The Fastest Thing Alive Powers and Abilities: |-|Base (Pre-SGW)= Super Speed, Immense Combat Proficiency, Genius Intelligence, Indomitable Will, Supernatural Condition, Supernatural Leap, Supernatural Athleticism, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Body Control and Natural Weaponry (Can curl into a ball and sharpen his quills to perform the Sonic Spin and Homing Attack and do the same with his hands. Can control his molecular and atomic structure), Pressure Point Strikes, Skilled Swordsman, Omnilingualism, Time Paradoxal Immunity, Vehicular Mastery, Aura, Afterimage Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Fourth Wall Breaking, Toon Force, Hammerspace, Plot Manipulation, Fictional Transcendence, Immersion, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Surface Scaling (Can easily scale walls and ceilings using his speed), Binding, Rage Power, Berserker Mode, Burrowing, Vibration Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Summoning, Speed Augmentation and Pseudo-Flight (With the Figure-Eight Peel-Out), Elemental Manipulation (Can utilize his speed to stimulate manipulation over Wind, Fire, Heat, Water, Earth, and Electricity), Size Manipulation (With the Reduce/Enlarge component), Statistics Amplification (With the Green and Yellow Stones), Elasticity (With the Red Stone), Magic Detection (Utilized a device to track down Ixis Naugus), Power Negation (Disabled Chaos Knuckles’ powers with the Nullifier), Can produce powerful gusts of wind to launch opponents hundreds of miles away with the Fan of Fen Xing, Chaos Energy Absorption and Transformation (Can absorb Chaos Energy to access several transformations), Immortality (Types 3 and 8), Passive Aura/Psychic Shield and Regeneration (Mid-Godly, likely High-Godly; Stems from a constant, invisible, passive aura that always surrounds Sonic at all times, gifted to him by The Ancient Walkers after collecting his Billionth Power Ring. It has been shown to act on it's own volition to protect Sonic on several occasions, acting to retain his life force. It has restored Sonic's physical and spiritual essence, and even brought him back after being erased from existence by the Ultimate Annihilator after it overloaded), Chaos Embodiment, Absolute Unpredictability, Chaos Manipulation/Fate Manipulation (Due to the amount of Chaos Energy that Sonic has been exposed to, he has become the Embodiment of Chaos. As referred to by Eggman, he is patently unpredictable, the constant inconsistency, that hiccup on the quantum level that throws everything off to ensure Sonic’s victory), Reality Rejection (His Aura is capable of overriding reality to ignore events that should lead to his death), Magic Nullification (Sonic's Aura can passively negate Curses and Magic used against him), Resistance/Acausality Negation (Up to Type 4), With Power Rings: Statistics Amplification, Wish Granting, Healing, Resurrection, Clairvoyance, and Dimensional BFR. With Chaos Energy: Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Time Travel, Temporal Rewind (At least 10 seconds), Dimensional Travel, and Time Stop. With the Sword of Acorns and Sword of Light: Impurity Destruction, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Conceptual Destruction (Type 2), Passive Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality and Regeneration Negation, Paralysis Inducement, Divine Power Absorption, Willpower Manipulation, and Healing. Resistance to: Magic, Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Dr. Finitevus’ brainwashing hex, which allowed Enerjak to takeover Knuckles, with Enerjak being a 5th/6th dimensional being), Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Morality Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Transmutation, Corruption, Possession, Elemental Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Unaffected by the Time-Immobilizing Ray. Passed through the temporal barrier surrounding Knothole with no ill repercussions, which was forcing time to flow backwards), Precognition, Speed Cancellation, Disease Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Toxins, Radiation, and Extreme Heat. |-|Base (Post-SGW)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, |-|Mecha Sonic=All abilities from base form (Pre-SGW), Vast Resilience, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Infrared Perception, Energy Projection, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Net Generation |-|Sonic Man=All abilities from base form (Post-SGW), Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Elemental Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Weapon Creation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Spike Projection, Binding, Danmaku, Homing Shots |-|Sonic the Werehog=Enhanced abilities from base form, Enhanced Body Control and Elasticity, Razor sharp teeth and claws, Berserker Mode, Wallcrawling, Size Manipulation (Capable of enlarging his arms and hands to increase the power and range of his attacks even further), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate Dark Gaia Force for various effects), Statistics Amplification (Able to use Dark Gaia Energy to augment his striking power), Forcefield Creation (Can use Dark Gaia Energy to form defensive barriers around himself), Enhanced Vibration Manipulation (He can cause destructive tremors with the colossal force of his blows), Status Effect Inducement (His attacks can cause dizziness in an opponent), Invulnerability in Unleashed Mode |-|Color Powers=With Color Powers: Transformation, Enhanced Burrowing (With Yellow Drill), Laser Mimicry (With Cyan Laser), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Enhanced Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Transmutation, Black Hole Mimicry, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void), Enhanced Bite (With Purple Frenzy), Spike Projection (With Pink Spikes), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void) |-|Super Sonic=All previous abilities on an unfathomably enhanced scale, Positive Emotion Affinity, Holy Manipulation, Purification, Emotional Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, True Flight, Invulnerability, Intangibility, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Reality Recreation, Reality Restoration, Memory Manipulation (With Multiversal range), Sealing, Matter Manipulation and Quantum Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Infinite Energy, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Conceptual Attacks, Law Manipulation, History Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Total Event Collapse, Soul Destruction, Resistance to: Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, and BFR |-|Ultra Sonic=All of Super Sonic’s abilities on an exponentially enhanced scale, Adaptation, Atom Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Dimensional BFR Attack Potency: Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (By using his speed, he was able to counteract the rotational cycle of the Quantum Dial, which would generate a black hole to destroy the solar system. Roughly equal to Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Scourge the Hedgehog. Repeatedly defeated Chaos after he absorbed multiple Chaos Emerald shards. Capable of fighting Mammoth Mogul and Ixis Naugus while they’re empowered by Chaos Emeralds). Can bypass conventional durability with the Sword of Acorns and Sword of Light. | High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds. Stalemated Hyper Knuckles, unleashing “unimaginable“ amounts of energy that ruptured reality. Battled against Master Mogul, Fought Enerjak, destroyed the Egg-Wily Machine X alongside Mega Man. Defeated Solaris alongside Super Shadow and Silver. Was to utilize Chaos Control to undo the effects of the Super Genesis Wave but was interrupted, causing the complete destruction of existence, which includes the Chaos Force, a higher plane of existence that is transcendent to extra-dimensional worlds. Destroyed Sigma-3 as he was approaching his God Form) | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Vastly stronger than before. Powered by a Super Emerald which are more powerful than 7 Chaos Emeralds. Clashed with Ugly Naugus) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is repeatedly referred to as “The Fastest Thing Alive“. Consistently transverses the Cosmic Interstate to reach separate universes, even crossing innumerable universes at one point. Can form and throw a ball of water in a tenth of a femtosecond), higher with the Figure-Eight Peel-Out and Power Rings | Immeasurable (Can function in areas devoid of space and time. Blitzed Master Mogul, Enerjak, the Time Eater, Solaris, and Sigma-3) | Immeasurable (Far faster than before, running “faster than ever dreampt possible” with his speed continuing to increase exponentially by the moment) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Equal to Knuckles, who lifted up a power plant while underwater. Matched Bunnie Rabbot in physical strength. Far stronger than Silver Sonic v2.0, who powered through a skyscraper’s worth of debris with relative ease) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely Universal+ | High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal | At least High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Withstood the detonation of the Quantum Dial, which launched him into a distant galaxy at faster-than-light speeds. Has tanked numerous attacks from Knuckles, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Scourge, A.D.A.M., Mammoth Mogul, Ixis Naugus, and various other powerful beings and keep fighting with little to no injuries. Took a massive beating from the Egg Beater, which was specifically designed to be far superior to him. Has survived bloodlusted attacks from Enerjak, Master Mogul, Super Scourge, and even an evil Super Sonic). Fate Manipulation, Intangibility, Regeneration, and Immortality make him extremely difficult to kill | High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Invulnerability makes him very difficult to kill. Has shrugged off attacks from Master Mogul, Perfect Chaos, and Enerjak) | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High. Infinite in Super forms. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of Kilometers with abilities and attacks. Multiversal+ with Chaos Energy. High Multiversal+ to Low Complex Multiversal with the Sword of Acorns. | High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal | At least High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal File:Power Ring Archie (1).png|Power Rings File:Seven Chaos Emeralds Archie - Kopi.png|The seven Chaos Emeralds File:Super Emerald.jpg|A Super Emerald File:0Archie sonicsword.JPG|The Sword of Acorns File:Lightblade.png|The Sword of Light Standard Equipment: * Power Rings: Golden bands constructed vast amounts of Chaos Energy. Power Rings are natural by-products of Chaos Emeralds, though they do not contain the limitless power the Chaos Emeralds do. * Chaos Emeralds: Magical gemstones containing infinite power. Possessing the power to change reality itself, Chaos Emeralds have often been the center of conflict across space and time in several different realities ** Super Emeralds: Powerful versions of the Chaos Emeralds, which allow Sonic to access greater powers. * Sword of Acorns: A magical sword forged from the Source of All. * Sword of Light: A magical weapon created by the Ancient Walkers to counter dark magic. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Sonic is an ingenious tactician who is renowned world-wide for his exploits against the Eggman Empire and other powers that would disturb peace and tranquillity. Despite lacking any known training, Sonic possesses over a decade worth of combat experience fighting a wide variety of enemies. Considered one of, if not the, greatest warrior in Knothole, Sonic's skills match and surpass the likes of Sally Acorn, Antoine D'Coolette, Geoffrey St. John, and Knuckles the Echidna. With his own fighting style to compliment his speed and ability to curl into a ball, he is capable of high-speed offense while also maintaining defense. Sonic has demonstrated flawless coordination, equilibrium and dexterity, pulling off fluid and graceful maneuvers regardless of his surroundings. Sonic is also a cunning and tactical fighter, specializing in split-second decisions, using the environment to his advantage, overwhelming opponents with momentum-fueled strikes, and several other tactics. He has triumphed over many villains such as brilliant super scientists, similar speedsters of equal and deadly skill, merciless machines with precise knowledge on his every tactic, powerful wizards, enhanced Mobians with several millennia of experience, and literal gods capable of reshaping reality itself. Weaknesses: Will put the lives of others before his own. Feats: TBA Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base: * Sonic Spin: While moving at high speeds Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. This maneuver is also capable of deflecting enemy attacks, * Spin Dash: Sonic curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * Homing Attack: 'Sonic performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. *'Boost: Accelerating to top speeds while coated in a blue aura, Sonic rockets forward as a highly destructive projectile to mow down anything in his way. * Figure-Eight Peel-Out: '''Sonic begins to move his legs in a pattern similar to the "infinity" symbol to build up speed, all while remaining stationary. After which, he rockets off with immensely increased speeds. This technique can also enable Sonic to suspend himself in the air, or be used on a dime to help evade attacks or blitz enemies. * '''Pressure Point Strikes: By precisely striking his enemies' nerve clusters with fast-paced blows Sonic is capable of quickly taking down physically superior foes and inducing paralysis. * Combat Instincts: Thanks to his immense combat experience Sonic is capable of fighting like normal and pulling off evasive maneuvers without forethought, enabling him to respond to attacks much swifter than most enemies. * Blue Tornado: '''Sonic spins around at blistering speed to the point where he appears to as a blue vortex. This can be used in close combat to continuously thrash opponents or used to fling away foes who attempt to pin Sonic down. * '''Burrowing: '''By using his Sonic Spin, Sonic is capable of burrowing through the ground at high speeds. * '''Fissure: Sonic runs circles around the opponent, cutting a hole in the ground to drop them in a trench. * Superheat: By moving at high speeds Sonic is capable of generating immense heat and searing flames. This can be used to quickly turn sand into glass or attack enemies with streams of fire. * Vibration Emission: Sonic can produce destructive shock-waves to send enemies flying. * Omnilingualism: Via an alien implant Sonic is capable of understanding any and all languages, apparently even allowing him to understand the "speech" of common dogs. * Summoning: By vibrating his vocal chords at high speeds Sonic can emit a high-pitched whistle only hearable by Dulcy the Dragon, who is subsequently summoned to his aid in a puff of smoke. * Aerokinesis: Sonic is able to create and control strong winds, which are powerful enough to send opponents flying and tear apart solid metal. * Vortex Vacuum: '''Sonic encircles opponents at high speeds, cutting off their oxygen supply. Used to put out fires and suffocate foes. * '''Speed Mirages: While moving at superhuman speeds Sonic can modulate the frequency of his speed to produce illusionary images of himself to confuse opponents. Each "clone" possesses Sonic's infrared signature, making them impossible to tell apart with thermal vision alone. * Invisibility: After spinning around at high speeds Sonic can render his body completely invisible to the naked eye for as long as he wishes. * Molecular Vibration: '''By vibrating his molecules at super speed Sonic is able to render his being immaterial, making him difficult to efficiently combat through conventional means. Phasing allows him to harmlessly pass through enemy attacks, escape binds, and inflict internal injuries. Sonic is also able to vibrate the molecules of objects he makes physical contact with, rendering them intangible or budging objects he wouldn't be able to affect normally. * '''Chaos Control: With a Chaos Emerald handy, Sonic is capable of warping the fabric of space-time by manipulating Chaos Energy. This can be used for a variety of different powers, such as to instantaneously teleport himself as well as other people objects across vast distances, perform Reality Warping and undo the effects of enemy reality warping, erase memories on cross-universal scale, open gateways (portals) through space-time to travel from one place to another, perform inter-dimensional and time travel, pause the flow of time to immobilize enemies for up to several decades, and so on. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. Mystical Items Super Sonic * Chaos Energy Manipulation: * Positive Energy Aura: * Invulnerability: * Phasing: Ultra Sonic * Time Manipulation: * Elemental Talents: * Atom Manipulation: * Environmental Adaptation Key: Base | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Note: Nothing states or implies that Sonic’s power level is radically altered following the Worlds Collide Arc; he is merely placed in a different setting. In the Worlds Unite crossover, Post-Genesis Wave Sonic is shown to be on par with Mega Man, the same Mega Man that fought Pre-Genesis Wave Sonic to a standstill. Additionally, Captain Metal is literally Pre-Genesis Wave Metal Sonic, and Post-Genesis Wave characters can fight evenly with him. Note #2: Gallery File:Sonic bio archie.jpg|Bio File:Sms0.jpg|First appearance File:Sonic1.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #1 File:STH19.jpg|Night of 1,000 Sonics File:Sonic25.jpg|Vs. Metal Sonic v1.0 File:StH35.jpg File:StH 039 Cover.jpg|Mecha Madness File:STH48.jpg|On the run File:Sonicrobotnikfight.png|Endgame File:Sonic v Robotnik 2.jpg File:Sonic defeats Scourge.jpg|Heroism File:Vs. Egg Tarantula.jpg|Vs. Egg Tarantula File:Snively speech.jpg|"Victory" File:Victory over Eggman.jpg|Celebration File:SU 54.jpg|Worlds Collide File:Vs. Robot Masters.jpg|Vs. Robot Masters File:StH 251 Cover.jpg|Final "Issue" File:SSSM.jpg File:Prime Zone Shatters.jpg|Prime Zone shatters Others Notable Victories: Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Sayaka's profile (Both were in base and speed was equalized)[ Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1